Breaking Point.....Addition.
by Kiva
Summary: I wanted to see a little more Sam/John friendship than we got with this episode....so I wrote this. S/J friendship fic. First Profiler story, please read/review:) Thank you.


Disclaimer; The characters of Profiler are not mine, nor do I lay any type of claim on them.  
  
Authors Notes; This is my first Profiler story, and it's kind of short.....probably rough since I don't have a Beta reader. But I wanted to see a little more Sam/John friendship interaction than we got in the episode, so.......I wrote my own.  
  
I'm hoping to write a longer story as soon as I stop churning out Charmed fanfiction, so please let me know what you think, whether you like/dislike this......thank you.  
  
Timeline; Takes place hours after the events of 'Breaking Point.'  
  
  
  
***************  
  
With a relieved sigh, Sam Waters exited her office, closing the door firmly behind her. This terrible day was done with, and Sam couldn't be more glad to see it gone.  
  
Walking down the few steps leading to the area that housed dozens of desks, Sam was a little suprised to find the area was not as deserted as she had thought. John Grant was sitting at his desk, staring out into space. After a few seconds hesitation, she moved over to him.  
  
"John?"  
  
At the sound of her voice, his head shot up.  
  
"Sam.....I thought you'd be home by now."  
  
Borrowring a chair from a nearby desk, Sam sat down opposite him.  
  
"Angel's waiting for me in the car......are you okay?"  
  
He seemed about to say something, but stopped, merely shrugging instead.  
  
"I'm fine." There was an unconcerned smile on his face, but Sam could see it didn't quite reach his eyes.  
  
"Really?" she asked, bobbing her head. "Then why are you still here?"  
  
He opened his mouth, casting about for an exuse. "Er.....paperwork. I figured, I was still here, so....."  
  
"So.....you thought you'd catch up on your paperwork," she finished for him.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
She nodded, taking a breath and wondering how to phrase her next comment correctly.  
  
"Bull."  
  
John's eyebrows raised, as he leaned forward slightly.  
  
"Bull?" he repeated.  
  
"Yes, bull. Obviously something's bothering you......it's either that, or you've been replaced by a pod person, because the John Grant that I know......hates paperwork."  
  
As he continued to look at her in bemusement, she felt her cheeks flush a little. "What can I say, "she defended herself. "I guess you've corrupted me."  
  
He shook his head, a genuine smile lighting his face. "No," he joked, "I think I would've remembered that."  
  
She tutted at him, reaching across the desk and swatting him on the arm.  
  
"I'm serious. I know tonight was pretty.....rough."  
  
"Rough, Sam? If it were rough on anyone, it would be you and Angel. So the question is.....how are you two doing?"  
  
She sighed, allowing him to dodge the question for the moment. "Angel is okay.....still a little shaken up, but.....I think that when she found out all of the details, she even came to understand his reasons. It doesn't make what she went through any easier, but.....at least she knows it wasn't just a random act of volence. As......terrifying, as something like that can be when it's premeditated........I think that it can somehow be worse if it's just random."  
  
John nodded, thinking over what she'd said. "So,"he commented quietly. "That answers my question about Angel........what about you?"  
  
Sam looked down at her hands, before brushing some of her hair behind her ear in a nervous gesture. "I'm.....I'm okay. Angel's safe......the guilty parties in the robbery will be punished accordingly.....and Porter is getting the help that he needs. It all worked out for the best."  
  
She looked away from his eyes, which seemed to be asking her to carry on, and she couldn't prevent the sting of tears.  
  
"I was scared," she finally whispered. "I thought.....that I would never see her again. And it didn't matter that I could understand, or......that I could predict his behaviour.....all that mattered is that he was going to kill my best friend."  
  
John reached over, placing his hand over hers, and feeling the smaller one squeeze his fingers tightly. She finally looked at him, licking her lips and nodding her head as she tried to reign in her emotions. After a moment or two more of silent support from John, she smiled at him.  
  
"How do you do that?"  
  
He frowned in confusion. "Do what?"  
  
"Turn my asking about you around, so that I end up spilling my feelings?"  
  
He pretended to think it over. "Dunno. Guess it's just my natural charm."  
  
"Must be," she agreed, mirroring his smile before turning serious. "Look....I know that it's none of my business......but you and Angel -- "  
  
"Sam," he interrupted.  
  
"No, John. I was just going to say......I know she's my best friend, but......you're a friend too. So, if you ever need to talk......I have two good shoulders."  
  
He smiled gently, remembering back to his own offer of a shoulder to Sam, when things had been tough for her. "Thanks," he said quietly. After a moment or two more of her silent scrutiny and big, blue puppy dog eyes, he gave in.  
  
"Alright! It's just.....I kept thinking, what if we hadn't got her back....I mean, the way we left things.......I want us to be able to still have a friendship, you know? But after the way things ended...."  
  
"You wonder if you still can?"  
  
"Yeah," he nodded. "I mean, before, when she came to thank us.....that was probably the longest we've been in a room together in a while. And it's not just that bothering me, but......the way Porter was willing to do *anything* for his son......just blows me away a little, I guess." He looked away, his mouth twisting. "My own old man wasn't exactly the same, you know?"  
  
She gave a small nod, knowing that he probably hadn't seen it as his eyes focused somewhere in the past. "I know.....that Chloe means the world to me.......and I would kill to protect her. But I would never murder someone in her name. And she wouldn't want me to."  
  
"I know. It's weird, you know? My father couldn't give a damn about me. And this kid's dad, just took it too far."  
  
"Yeah," she agreed. With a slight start, Sam looked at her watch. "Oh -- I er............I have to go. Angel is -- "  
  
"Waiting for you,"he finished for her this time.  
  
She nodded, standing up. "So.....are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah....thanks. You?"  
  
She mirrored his smile. "Yeah. Thanks." She gave his shoulder a squeeze as she moved past.  
  
"How do you do that?"he suddenly spoke.  
  
"What?" she asked, turning to him.  
  
"Turn my asking about you around so that I end up spilling my feelings?"  
  
She grinned, glancing to the side before looking at him. "I don't know. I guess it's just my natural charm. Besides, you did it first. Good night, John."  
  
John smirked at her comment. "'Night, Sam." She gave him a wave as she left, getting into the elevator and directing it downwards.  
  
After he was sure she was gone, he turned back to the documents on his desk."Paperwork.....yeah, right," he snorted, stuffing the offending objects in their folder and then shoving the folder into a desk drawer. Then he stood, picking up his jacket and putting it on as he walked, dodging the arriving cleaning crew as he left, his heart lighter than before. Maybe there was something to be said for this talking thing, after all.  
  
The End. 


End file.
